War Games pt-5
by cd11
Summary: Story: The conclusion of the tale. When the Davis sisters get together with family and friends there is usually chaos and mayhem. This part is rated T for implied discipline of minor children in a private school setting. If this is an issue then don't read it.


_**War games pt-5 A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: The conclusion of the tale. When the Davis sisters get together with family and friends there is usually chaos and mayhem. This part is rated T for language and implied discipline of minor children in a private school setting. If this is an issue then don't read it.**_

_**Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse:**_

The phone rings as Milo runs to answer it: "Corinthos/Morgan warehouse. Milo speaking." he listens for a brief second. "Hey Luke, what's going..." Milo stops taking as Luke starts talking , fast and loud. After a few minutes, Milo assures "Ok, Ok, Luke. I'll let them know." Luke hangs up.

Milo turns and starts for the office muttering to himself; "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this." He reaches the office door and knocks.

In the office Sonny, Jason and Shawn, are in a meeting with Alexis.

"There's really not a lot anyone can do legally on us purchasing the old Alcazar docks." Alexis was saying. "They have been empty for at least 2 to 3 years and the city would eventually like to get some tax revenue out of the property." Sonny leaned back in his chair and considered the options. "They're good property and would work well with the legit end of the operation, So here's what we'll do." What ever the play was got sidelined when there was an urgent knock at the door.

Sonny gets an exasperated expression on his face. "Yeah, come in." he grumbles.

Milo come in quickly. "Sorry to interrupt Boss, but we got a 911 from Luke."

Everyone looks at each other, but Alexis has a really bad feeling about this.

"It seems that there was a difference of opinion between those kids from Newmarket and some of our kids." Milo looks to Shawn. "TJ was in the middle of it."

Shawn looks to Sonny; "Sure go take care of it." Sonny tells him.

Milo still looks like there was more to say; "Umm, Ms Davis" he said very reluctantly. "You should think about going down there too."

Alexis rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

In spite of the interruption Sonny and Jason smiled a bit. But Milo spoke up again. "Actually Boss, you and Jason both should go down there too." Jason rubs his hands over his eyes, and Sonny shook his head. "Who ever said that a daughter was a peaceful child."

Sonny quick looked at Milo; "It is just a daughter involved, right?"

"No, sir." was the response.

"Hmm, get to deal with Carly too." Sonny said with very little enthusiasm. "Wonderful!"

_**Kelly's:**_

There was a sign on the door that said; "Temporarily closed for renovations."

Alexis was the first one through the door. She weaves her way through the carnage that an hour ago when she left was a restaurant. Luke was already totaling up the damages as she walked to the counter. The Port Charles cadets were on one side and the Newmarket cadets were on the other. Everyone quietly glaring at each other. Molly, Sam and Kristina were tucked in a far corner trying to be invisible, and failing. She walks over to her daughters, and then finally says. "When are you three going to learn to work and play well with others."

All three girls try to talk at once, but she raises her hands for silence. Turning her glare to her oldest: "Well Samantha?"

Sam started to speak; "Mom, it's really not as bad as all that." This draws a "Ha" from Luke. Sam make a face and tries to continue, but realizes that someone else was watching her. She turns to see Jason standing beside her, frowning.

"I bet this looks funny." she says to him. Jason says quietly. "Bet it doesn't"

Shawn and Sonny walk over to the counter where Luke is furiously working with a calculator. "What the hell happened!" Sonny asked

Luke looked up and said "That's a very good question. They were all talking amongst themselves, then, BOOM! All hell broke loose."

"Well I see most of the ladies." Shawn said "Where's TJ?"

"And not to put too fine a point on it." Sonny added "Where is my other offspring?"

Luke said; "He's on the phone with the school explaining the situation. They should be here shortly." Morgan and TJ came from the back. "Ok, the powers that be are on the way." Morgan announced to the crowd, suddenly realizing who was also in the room. Shawn walks over to TJ who was with the Port Charles cadets. "Talk to me." He tells TJ.

Morgan reluctantly walks over to Sonny and Luke. For a few minutes Sonny does not say anything. Then he looks at Morgan's right eye, which was turning black and blue. "Nice shiner, you have." he tells him. "Care to tell me how it happened, how all this happened?"

"I was in the back on the phone to school. Everything was peaceful when I went back there. But I came back out. That skinny one over there." Indicating one of the Newmarket cadets, seemed to be an older girl maybe a senior. "They were trading insults with Molly and her bunch." Sonny looked to Luke for confirmation.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, that how it started." Luke continued. "Little Molly got out of her chair and was going to start the dance, but Morgan sat her down."

"Ok, so you sat her down. Then what?"

"Well that slowed it down for a while, then those two older one started flapping their gums in French to our hometown heroes over there." Looking over at Sam and Kristina for assistance.

"Let's say they were not being very polite, Dad." Krissy said still glaring at the one tall girl.

"And." Jason asked.

"Well they were speaking to us in French, so we replied in Russian." Sam said smiling sweetly to the Newmarket crew. The tall red-haired girl glared over to Sam and muttered; "Salop!"6

Sam eyes narrowed, as she was ready to reply, Molly beat her to the punch with: "Poshyol ty'"7.

The Newmarket girls started to stand up, then Port Charles started to stand. Then Jason and Shawn stepped between the two warring parties and they quickly settled down.

Alexis and Jason quickly face Sam and Molly down. "Not one more word!" Sam smiled sweetly to her mom. Kristina for once was showing better judgement and keeping quiet. Morgan had a big smile on his face as he observed;

"Yes indeed, Russian is such a lovely language to swear at someone." Morgan chuckled, then looked at Sonny. The expression said it all. "But that's not important." Morgan noted quickly. "Anyways, the shouting match continued, then fists were flying along with everything else."

Gesturing to two male cadets from Newmarket who were nursing their own bruises. "They decided they wanted into the party. The one on the right took on TJ, and that poor unfortunate on the left thought he wanted a piece of me." Morgan looked Sonny in the eye. "He took the first punch." Sonny looked to the kid with a black eye for confirmation. the kid reluctantly nodded yes.

"I see." Sonny said. Any further discussion ended with the arrival of Port Charles Military Academy's Command Master Sergeant Shelly Bixsler. She was middle-aged, Salt and pepper hair, her eyes usually had humor, but not at the moment. She smiled at her students for a micro second, then bellowed; "ON YOUR FEET!"

Port Charles jumped too and toed the line. Newmarket jumped too as well for their command officers had arrived as well. Bixsler shook her head at her charges, she was responsible for discipline at School and she could see that she was going to have a busy time. "We face them in 48 hours." she began. "I don't remember reading any orders about a preliminary match in the middle of a restaurant."

"Things happen Sarge." Morgan said. Bixsler looked round and saw who would dare speak to her in that way. Her eyes went wide and she got a half-smile/smirk when she recognized who was talking. She walked over to Morgan and Sonny. Morgan had stood up and she walked over. She looked him up and down for a moment, then stepped back.

"Well, well, well." she finally said. "How the hell are you?"

"Shelly." Morgan says. "I'm rolling." as he reach out and give the older woman a hug. "How have you been?" Morgan asked

"I've done well." she said. "I transferred over here when the position came up. As you can see I have been needed." Giving her charges the evil eye. Morgan turned to Luke and Sonny. "Master Sgt. Bixsler was Command NCO at Sherman-Johnson before she came over here. She and I are old friends."

Sonny spoke up. "So you had to ride herd on this one here?" pointing to Morgan.

"He has his moments." giving Morgan a glare. Meanwhile the officers from Newmarket were getting the story of events from their cadets. As most of the conversation was in French, most everyone did not understand. Then the officer approached the counter and Luke. "Mr. Spencer I am Major Lambert , what are the damages?" Luke goes over his figures. "Well Major, I estimate it to be about $7500.00 US." Lambert turns round to glare at his very much in trouble students. Luke quickly responded "Actually Major, if Newmarket academy can come up with $3500, and help in cleaning up this place for the afternoon, we'll call it even." Looking at Morgan, "You see, half of the damages my nephew has already covered." Sonny looked at Morgan who nodded yes.

"That will be satisfactory, Sir." Lambert said. "And as far as help goes, "I'm sure these cadets will be more than willing to be of service." Newmarket all nodded their agreement.

"Yes just like our students will be of help." Bixsler added. "Right!?" Port Charles nodded their agreement in a hurry.

Alexis spoke for the first time in a while. "I'm sure all the children", glaring at Sam and Kristina, "Will be helping." Before Sonny could round on Morgan. Morgan told Luke. "TJ and I managed to truck some chairs up from the basement before everybody showed up, if we can get these two guys to give us a hand we can get the tables up too." Lambert pointed to the two male cadets. "Bishop, Hanson you're with them."

"The rest of you can start clearing out the wrecked furniture and clean this place up." Bixsler said. "Mr. Spencer when do you want to reopen?"

"I would like to be back in business by 2:00." Luke said. "So that means you have 2 1/2 hours people, get moving." As everyone started to work Luke and Sonny wandered over to Alexis, Shawn and Jason. "How about lunch?" Luke asked. Everybody was fine with that. "Want to do the Floating Rib?" Alexis asked. Sonny shook his head. "No let's head over to the Metro Court. We still have the business of the docks to finish, and I need to have a word with Carly."

Morgan only cringed a little over that. As they put it all the adults left the scene. Now 2 1/2 hours later they returned to Kelly's that was ready for business. Everyone was impressed, even Alexis was pleased but only a little. Maj. Lambert collected his team. "Back to the staging area, Now" he said his farewells and was gone. Now it was Sgt. Bixsler's turn. "I bring the compliments of the commandant. As we are running with a short crew. No one is out of action, however this little incident will be discussed in detail later in the week. Amy and Rebecca left with Bixsler. which left TJ suddenly feeling outnumbered. "I think I'm going upstairs." he said.

"Good idea. " Shawn told him. "Feel like a break Luke?" he asked. Sonny gave Shawn the nod he went behind the counter.

Alexis watched her daughters for a moment; "We'll be moving along too. Jason gave Sam a long appraising look. "Would you mind if I came along, Alexis?'

Alexis just smiled; "Sure come on." Jason walked beside Sam as they left Kelly's; "You did mention something about pointers one time.1 Sam looked up at Jason wide-eyed. "You wouldn't dare." The conversation faded as they walked away. Leaving Morgan with Sonny and Luke. "Well it could have been worse, I guess." Morgan said. before anyone could reply there was a new voice in Kelly's. "MORGAN STONE CORINTHOS!" Carly was standing at the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"I think it just got worse." Morgan said. Sonny and Luke could only agree.

_**Carly's Place:**_

Morgan and Carly walked into the living room. She points to the couch. "Sit!" she orders.

Being too tired to argue, Morgan sits down. Carly joins him, the narrow eyed gaze making her youngest son quite nervous. Carly spoke. "I've heard your Dad's version of events and I have heard Luke's version. Now I want yours, before I decided what sort of punishment if any should be administered."

Morgan closed his eyes for a second then focused on his mom. "Ok, here's the story." Morgan went into the tale of how the fight began and what was said and done. Carly's cross examination would have done Alexis proud. After going over the story in detail several times Carly was satisfied. Morgan sat back and waited. Carly spoke.

"When was the last time I had to put you over my knee and spank you?" Morgan blushed a little but he faced his mother down. "Could be a few years ago when Michael and I took the motor out of your car." Carly was startled. "I had almost forgotten about that." She chuckled. "You and your brother." then the smile faded. "You seem to be skating on the edge at times. Your Dad and I saw it when you and Rachel went on the run with those guys chasing the two of you.2 We noticed it the last two days. You ride the edge of disaster and it will catch you someday." Morgan nodded.

"Ease up, that is the warning, young man." Carly said. "As of now, however you are grounded. No cell phone or internet, and until you get on that plane you are here or with your Dad understand!"

"Yes ma'am" Morgan said.

"And if you directly involve yourself any other issues with Port Charles Academy. I will grab that hairbrush!"

"Understood, Mom." Morgan said. Carly reached over and kissed Morgan on the cheek.

As the tensions faded from the room, Morgan's school phone beeped again. Carly says; "Make it count, because you lose your cell phone privileges after you're done."

Morgan smiles " Understood." as he answers.

Rachel is on the other end. "Sounds like you having lots of fun."

Morgan makes a face. "Yes indeed. I am officially grounded until I get on the C-130. So if there is anything I should know now is the time."

Rachel paused for a moment, then said; "squads wa'DIch 'ej cha'DIch ar qaStaHvIS position"3

Carly looks very confused, which is the whole point.

Morgan nods and replies; "tagh."4

"Ok, I'll see you in a few days." Rachel says. Morgan gets ready to hang up, when he says one more thing. "Rachel, tell everyone**, **Qapla**."**5

Morgan hangs up and with one smooth motion hands his phones over to Carly. "As you say, Mom." he said. "Grounded."

"You know, it's really not nice to speak in languages that other people don't know." Carly warns him. "It might give someone the notion that you are up to something." Morgan just smiled. "Not a bit of it Mom."

"Let's hope so." Carly said, not looking really convinced.

_**Port Charles Air National Guard Terminal: 4 hours after the end of the war games between Port Charles and Newmarket.**_

"How did things go over at Alexis's place?" Morgan asked. Carly snickered "Not too bad or so I heard. Jason said something about some pointers that Alexis wanted to show him. Sam didn't seem too pleased about that, a lot of blushing." Conversation faded as the walked down the terminal.

"I hear that Port Charles took the great Newmarket." Morgan said.

Carly smiled "That's right the whole school is celebrating. They did a good job."

Morgan said with an evil look on his face. "I would have given anything to see that." A female voice called out. "Don't in such a hurry, you bloodthirsty man." They looked down the terminal and Rachel David came walking over. Carly was delighted. "Hey you!" as she hugged Rachel. "It's good to see you.

Rachel was beaming "Good to see you too. A few of us grabbed a ride to pickup our missing commander here." pointing her thumb at Morgan. Carly looked out the window and saw a group of cadets waiting. "Hmm. Looks like about two squads if I'm not mistaken."

Morgan and Rachel looked out the window. "I do think your right. It does look like two squads, Mom."

"Hmm funny thing that." Carly said. Looking to the two kids in front of her.

"Well what can I say." Morgan told her. "You the commandant and Dad told me no direct involvement, and low and behold no involvement. I was grounded the whole weekend, remember."

"I see." Carly said. The C-130 was firing it's engines up. They all looked out the window. "It's time." Morgan said.

Carly nodded and gave Rachel a hug and kiss "Try to be here longer next time."

"I will." she said. Carly turned to Morgan. "My God, the years are going so fast." she said with tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Morgan had some tears too. "I know Mom, they both embraced each other. "Be safe, Morgan." she told him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Morgan said. Then Morgan and Rachel walked out to the tarmac. the two squads snapped to attention and saluted as their fearless leader walked to join them, then they all walked up the ramp together. Morgan stood on the edge turned around and waved goodbye to his mom. Carly watched as the C-130 took off and headed back to it's base.

_**Port Charles Academy S-2 Center: Four Days after Port Charles Academy upset the Newmarket Spartans in the Mid-Fall War games.**_

The entire school was in high spirits because of the win. They were especially surprised when the two mobile squads caught Newmarket from the flanks and surprised then to help seal the win. There was a raised eyebrow or two in the Admin section at Sherman-Johnson and Port Charles but nothing could take away the thrill of the victory. Even though after paying a visit to the Command Master Sergeant for their actions at Kelly's Molly and her team were not sitting too easy, they were in high spirits. Amy spoke up; "Message coming in."

Molly said, " Put it on the plasma." She did and Morgan was smiling at them. "Well done team."

"Thanks Morgan." Molly spoke for the group. "Thank you for the backup." Morgan nodded "Anytime cousin." He looked closer at her. "You seem to be awfully restless?"

"Yes." she said blushing. "We had to pay a trip to Sgt. Bixsler's office over the thing at Kelly's."

Morgan nodded. "That is one of the things that she gets paid to do." Molly observed "You seem to be missing a pip on your collar, and come to think of it you seem to be squirming a bit too."

Morgan nodded ruefully. "Very true. We have a Master Sergeant too. but you're going to learn that is the price of admission sometimes." Morgan looked at the clock. "I have a class in a few, so I have to go."

Molly waved at the screen. "Take care Morgan, I love you."

"I love you too, little cousin, be safe." he signed off. Rebecca stood up and walked over to Molly. "He did a lot for us." she said. "Do you think when we are matched up against Sherman-Johnson the spring, we can take him?"

Molly smiled; "I think so, it may not be as hard as you think."

_**Sherman-Johnson S-2 division:**_

Morgan smiled softly as the connection was terminated. Rachel David walked over to him. "We have advanced trig in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, I'm coming." he said as he grabbed his books and they both walked down the hall.

"I like them you know." Rachel said. "They are a good bunch."

"That they are." Morgan said.

"It's going to be a shame when we take them next spring." Rachel said as they reached the classroom.

"True," Morgan said. "But like I just told her, that the price of admission sometimes." he laughed as they both into the classroom.

_**Fins;**_

1 Explain yourself.

2 Always Faithful

3 Klingon: for first and second squads are in position

4 Klingon: for Begin.

5 Klingon: for Success.

6. French: for Bitch

7 Russian: for Fuck you


End file.
